Welcoming the Demise
by Lidsworth
Summary: By telling the truth, Alucard succeeded in hurting the ones he loved the most. As he ponders on his thoughts, he soon finds comfort in something that as a vampire, he should have feared. With no options, he decided to let it take him. rape mpreg...R&R
1. Welcoming the Blue

**A/N: A small story of Alucard. Please, no flames, and if you are going to criticize, please do so nicely and positively. This is a request, so I don't really know If I'm going to finish it. It will still be in progress, who knows, I could be inspired. **

**Warnings:**

**Mpreg**

**Rape**

**Possible Suicide(you decide) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **

Alucard lay still on the wooden dock as the gently breeze caressed his face. Presently, he'd pulled his legs up, so that his knees were touching his chin and one arm was loosely wrapped around him, the other gently rubbing his stomach.

He hadn't even been showing yet, but he could tell, and this situation ultimately left him with one choice. And it was something he despised, but it's not like anyone would miss him, not one person.

They'd all called him a liar for saying that Integra's newly found fiancé had raped him, or even touched him. He'd made a huge mistake changing his shapes in the mirror just to remember the "good timed". Seras had added that he was jealous, the Wild geese had said horrible thing about him behind his back, and Walter had called him selfish and pathetic.

But in the end, he'd hurt Integra the most, and he'd regretted that most of all. He knew how much she'd loved her fiancé, even if she didn't show it around others. So to make Integra happy, Alucard told her it was all a lie, when in reality, it was a very serious situation.

The wind blew again, and this time a bit harder. He looked behind him as he heard the distant sound of pebbles moving, for a while, thinking it was someone, but it was just the wind. The water in front of him looked so inviting, so calming. Even as a vampire, at times, he'd find himself completely mesmerized by it's blue color, always yearning to jump in and be surrounded by it, and he would, he just needed some time to think.

He'd taken many lived before, so why, all of a sudden, was it hard to take his own and an unborn child's?

He slowly uncurled from his tight position, stood up and walked down the dock. As soon as he was at the edge, he sat down and dangled his legs back and forth. Each time his legs would move outward, so would his body. Slowly, he began edging to his death.

"It's not the baby's fault," he'd reminded himself, it didn't deserve this fate, but what better fate would it have if it was actually born. It be a bastard child, a demon, and Alucard killed demons, so in a way, he was only doing his job.

But then he thought of the life that he could have, maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad. But everything just seemed to contradict the fact. Integra would absolutely hate it, probably more than she did him, there was no doubt that the baby would be put into slavery just as he was.

Walter would share similar thoughts and find ways to blame him for Integra's attitude.

Seras, Pip, and the Wild Geese would pity him, and that was the last thing that he'd want. His own fledgling, someone who he had called weak, constantly teased and treated horribly would now pity him.

Pip was just Pip, a very goofy person, but he was also kind as were the rest of the Wild Geese. He didn't want them to feel like they'd have to help him for laughing and calling him a liar.

He looked up at the sky as the sound of thunder distantly rumbled. "It's about two miles away," he told himself as he stood up and looked into the water.

He was at the very edge, and he knew that the instant his body submerged into the water, there was no going back. His powers would drain almost instantly, as would his energy, and over time, leaving nothing but dust.

Small drops of rain began to drizzle, it would start to pound very soon and Alucard had to make his choice.

"_Please"_ a voice said to him, _"you're not in your right mind. You don't know what you're doing! Honestly, you could kill yourself and your baby!" _Alucard evilly smirked. This was probably his conscience speaking to him,

"Well," he said, leaning in towards the water "isn't that the whole idea?"

**Well, my day hasn't been the best. School wise, yes, I'm doing good in all of my classes and all of that good stuff (I'm no straight A student, I've got the a b c honor roll). My day took a turn for the worse when my friend confused me today. **

**It almost seems as if she wants to be something else, but even if I don't like what she's doing, she's my friend, and I'll stick with her no matter what. **

**So, anyway, this story was kind of a request from someone, so I hope they liked it. Please, no flames, and if you're going to criticize please do nicely and positively. I don't think I'm continuing this, it's just a short sad little snippet. **

**Oh, and who's heard of the TB scare in Texas? Well, turns out my city is just between those two cities, and one kid transferred and carried it to one of my teacher's kids school, and now one of her kids could possibly be infected. -_- **

**God help us all. **


	2. Rain Drops

**a/n: So, I decided to add another chapter, but you'll probably be reading it while I'm at school. Anyway, this is Integra and the Hellsing resident's points of views. This is almost a multiple pairing, so, I hope you can like it. And again, if you don't like it, and you know you won't like it from the beginning, than save yourself the trouble and just don't read it. **

**But, if you must and you have that _desire_ to criticize, please do so kindly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **

**Chapter two: Rain Drops**

Integra debated on whether it was healthy for her to smoke another cigarette. So far she'd smoked about six, and the to-be seventh one was rapidly dangling in between her fingers. The ash tray was full, and without thinking clearly, she sighed which caused all of the ash to fly on her desk.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying her best to get the previous events out of her mind, most of them having to do with Alucard.

"What the hell was he thinking?" she silently asked herself, a hint of pain in her voice.

She hadn't meant to hurt Alucard, but there was no need for him to even joke about a matter like that. The thought of who he was angered her more. Alucard, the mighty Vampire King, the Count that had taken so many innocent lives, so powerful and so strong, but all of a sudden, he was suddenly weak?

Integra had known the complete effects of the seal, so if someone was hurting Alucard, than he'd have every right to protect himself, it was allowed. So why wouldn't he take the chance.

"Because he's lying," she reminded herself again. But then the look in his eyes, it was something she'd never seen before. Despair, pain, shock, betrayal, and surprisingly fear. She'd never seen him look at her like that before.

After all of her thinking, she'd taken into consideration that he could be telling the truth, that he fiancé, who meant the world to her, could have possibly raped Alucard and which strangely resulted into him being pregnant. But Alucard could change shapes, than again why would he?

But why would he? No, it couldn't be. Alucard was a vampire, a manipulating monster, a deceptive creature, a liar.

Obviously, he was jealous of her fiancé, Stephen. She'd loved him more than anything, and even though there were times when she didn't show it, her eyes did, as did his. Whenever he would come to the Hellsing house, she could feel her heart beating, on some occasions, it felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. Alucard was just being a pig as usual, but she wasn't going to fall flat on her face for Alucard, besides, he was just a monster.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Walter carefully went over each glass with a drying cloth for about the eight time. After that, he'd put the cups back into the pantry and left the kitchen in hopes of finding something else to do. On days like these, he'd usually found himself walking through the house, reliving old memories, most having to do with Alucard.

He'd sometimes wonder how Alucard could do it, stand the loneliness for such a long time. Alucard simply went on, never physically aging, never changing. Alucard was just there, he was almost like a stain that couldn't be erased no matter how much bleach was applied.

But, perhaps Alucard was happy with that…assuming the fact that he was lying. God, Walter hoped that Alucard was lying. He'd yelled at Alucard for the claims he'd made against Sir Stephen. That was very rude of Alucard, again, considering the fact that he was lying. Then again, what if he wasn't lying?

Walter had never really seen emotions like that radiate through Alucard. Plus, Alucard had no reason to lie about something of that matter. Rape? Pregnancy? It all just confused Walter.

For now, he'd just find something else to do, he could ask Alucard about this all later. But, he hadn't really seen Alucard around lately, it was almost as if he'd disappeared.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Okay Geese, that's enough for the night!" Pip shouted, concluding the evening of gunfire. Recently the smell of gun power had made Pip's hurt. Or, it could've been guilt eating away at him. He didn't filter very well, meaning he rarely paid any attention to what came out of his mouth, or paid any attention to his actions.

In some cases, it seemed that it would always result In a broken heart and a few tears, but now, he'd went a little too far. He'd laughed at Alucard which unfortunately had caused the other member's to laugh.

If she'd counted, Seras had been the only one not laughing, only looking at her master with concern and then shame. He'd attempted to come to them for help because he'd thought that they would understand, that they could understand. But in the end, Pip had let his emotions get the best of him, which resulted in a very hurt and desperate vampire, who had strangely gone about the house unnoticed for the past week.

Pip had never meant for it to be that way, he'd never meant to give that vibe. Now Alucard was gone, and though they'd gone days without seeing him before, this period of time seemed different than the others.

Pip winced as a soft drizzle began to fall down. He'd never really liked the rain, but he'd learned to handle it, nut this guilt was something else. He'd just go check up on Alucard after everyone was inside

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as Captain Bernadette had called It a night, Seras stood up from her crisscrossed position and began progressing with the other Geese. She was slow though, slower than usual. Her head was down and she'd allowed the Harkonnen to drag in the dirt behind her.

She had recently been feeling bad, and as a result of this, she'd allowed the guilt to torment her. The pain she'd felt for her master, and the fact that she'd simply ignored him and called him jealous. How could she? He'd trusted her, but Sir Stephen, he'd never lift a finger on anyone or anything at that matter.

Seras progressed a bit as the rain began to fall. It was chilling, almost a warning. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she'd figured it probably had something to do with her master. So, as soon as she went inside, she'd go check on him, maybe she'd even take Pip with her.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I would've posted earlier, but my mother made me clean the floor. Anyway, this Is now multiple pairing as I said earlier. I was just thinking of ending it with Alucard dying, but then some thought it would still continue, so I guess I might as well add on. **

**Now ,switching to something completely different to you Narutards. I thought Tobi was Madara, but now Madara is resurrected? Kishimoto is just getting more and more confusing, but I like it. I personally believe that Tobi is Izuna. Don't you guys do too, I mean, come on. Isn't it obvious? Or, it could be Obito, or Tobi could just be Tobi. Hey, who knows, can't wait till next week. **

**Anyway, I'm still working on Angels, If you want to know where Raven is, you can just p.m me. Anyway, if you need to criticize, please do so kindly. **

**Have a nice week everybody and may God bless!**


	3. Call of the Search

**a/n: well, here's the third chapter, up and running. If you're a bit confused on the story, you can always pm me. I'll be happy to explain. And as usual, if you're going to critique, do so kindly, please.**

**Oh, and read this, it's an important lesson:**

"**Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."**

**-Obito Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Chapter 3: Call of the Search **

**OOOOOOOOOO**

It burned, but it numbed as well. It filled his lungs and stung his eyes. He could feel himself weakening, and though it was painful, it would all be over soon enough.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as the rain began to fall, Integra had found herself pitying Alucard again. He never really like the rain, but at times he'd been so mesmerized by it that he'd go outside in a trance like state. Unfortunately for him though, the rain drained his powers and often left him very weak afterwards. So, as Integra aged, she's learned to grab Alucard, bring him inside, and quickly dried him off.

Sighing, she stood up and began walking out of her office. She'd decided the right thing to do would be to go talk to him. There had to be a reason for his lying and as his master, she could and would get it out.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Pip and Seras avoided glances as they neared each other. If they looked in each other's eyes, they'd feel the ping of guilt within themselves. The others walked in, catching the aura of the two Captains walking towards each other. They quickly hurried inside; the rain only making it faster, yet the two remained at slow pace.

As soon as the garage closed and the two were the only remaining, they began to speak. "Pip," "Seras," they both said at the same time. "You first," they both said again, at the same time, and then there was the awkward silence.

Finally, Pip broke the awkward silence, "Ladies first."

"It's Master," Seras said, finally meeting Pip's gaze, "I haven't seen him in a while and I just wanted to go check up on him."

"Really?" Pip asked, joy overriding all guilt in his eyes but soon it came back. "Yeah, I've just been getting a very bad feeling about what he said, and I feel horrible for calling him… jealous," Seras said with all despair in her voice. Pip sadly nodded in understanding, "I know, but don't take it all on yourself. You weren't the only one who hurt him." As he said this, the guilt radiated within him.

"Well, let's get to it then," Pip said, grabbing Seras' wrist, "Let's hurry up before he chooses not to forgive us."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Please Alucard, let me in!" Walter shouted, banging on the door again. The Wild Geese stood on the top of the stair case behind him. The Butler's constant banging had made it impossible for them to rest. For a while, they thought that he'd let his age get the best of him and had finally gone crazy. He'd been yelling up a storm and yet no one answered.

But as soon as they followed the Butler's voice, they finally realized why he'd been yelling.

They'd all laughed at him, and all felt bad afterwards. They'd wanted him to forgive them, but is was okay with them of Walter was the first to open the door.

"Alucard please!" Walter begged banging on the door with all of his might. Still, only silence answered. "Well," Walter said, turning towards the Wild Geese, "It'd alright to come along now. Clearly, Alucard isn't in his room." "Then where is he?" "Yeah, did he leave?" "Where would he go.." Walter sighed as they paraded him with questions. "I don't know where he is," Walter said in an honest tone, "Honestly, I don't. I've checked everywhere, perhaps you could check again!"

They all agreed to do so until they were stopped by Integra. "Get out of the way!" she shouted, shoving the men aside and making her way downstairs. She was shocked to see Walter already there. The expression on his face was a grim one. "He's not in there, is he?" Integra asked bluntly. "No," Walter replied, his eyes closed. Integra clenched her fist, "Well, did you check inside?" she shouted at him. Walter jumped a bit, but was able to calm himself, quickly, "No Sir, but he would have_" Integra interrupted him, "WELL OPEN IT, BREAK IT DOWN, DO SOMETHING!"

Walter nodded and put his wired gloved on, then broke door into pieces.

Above them stood Seras and Pip. As soon the door was opened, the two ran through the crowd, past Integra and Walter, and into the room. "Master!" Seras shouted. "!" Pip shouted behind Seras running around as well.

As Pip continued running around and shouting, he hit Alucard's coffin with a thud and came tumbling on the ground. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his nose, "It's completely hollow, he's not in here." Seras ran behind him and knelt next to the coffin. "Well," she said pushing the lid off, "you didn't even look inside."

The rest ran behind the two, all looking into the coffin. "Well, there no body in here," Seras said, stating the obvious. The only things in his coffin were his guns, hat and glasses, all neatly organized.

"Okay, well, where's Alucard?" Pip asked looking around. Everyone shrugged much to his annoyance. "Well, all of you Wild Geese need to be searching for him," Pip commanded causing Integra to glance at him. "What?" he asked catching her glance, "I'm just ordering _my _people."

Integra rolled her eyes at this. Pip slyly smiled to himself as he bent down to pick up Alucard hat. He'd always wanted to put Integra in her place. He'd honestly hated how she'd always picked on demanded Alucard and picked on Seras. The vampires of the house received no respect, and if not for them, there would be no Hellsing.

Pip motioned the hat towards Seras. She looked up at him, confused, and asked "Why Master's hat?" Pip smiled, "Because," he began, "you should be able to smell your own Master, shouldn't you?" "Oh," Seras replied, nodding. "Captain Bernadette, that's brilliant," Walter added much to Pip's enjoyment. Integra just shrugged, and began muttering under her breath.

"Well, the three of us outta follow Mignonette, and if the rain continues like this, it makes our job all the more exciting," Pip exclaimed, a boastful smile on his face. "You expect us to go out in the rain?" Integra asked as she neared Pip. Pip simply nodded. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!" she shouted at him. At this, Pip stared curiously, "No, it's actually raining water and raindrops." Integra's face reddened at this remark. "It's SARCASM, and for your information WATER and RAINDROPS are the same DAMN THING!" and with this, Integra angrily walked upstairs. "Wait!" Pip shouted, running behind her, "Where are you going!" "To get my raincoat!" she replied, running to go to her room.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I'm sorry, but I can't go any further tonight. I went to get a perm today and she basically just put some corrosive cream on my head. Now my scalp hurts and it's making my eye sight worse than it already is. I should have another chapter up tomorrow, gotta do some homework though, so, who knows. **

**I think you can all tell Integra feels bad for not believing Alucard and deep down inside she's worried. Pip is taking a stand with Seras behind him, and Walter's being Walter. Sorry, but I really don't like these long chapters of mine. **

**If you want to know who Obito is, watch Naruto. But he doesn't come for a long time so just skip. Anyway, more updates when I have them, so all have a wonderful week and God Bless!**


	4. The Finding of the Guilty

**a/n: I've just pushed my homework to Sunday. It's not that hard, and besides I've got everything planned out for it. It's 10:37 p.m Saturday now, and I don't know when sleep will take me. So, let's hope I can get this done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter Four: The Finding of the Guilty **

Integra would've found it much more comfortable of Walter had accompanied her on the search in the rain. But the Geese's' fear of Alucard had resulted in Walter staying behind. Integra found it strange that they all suddenly feared Alucard, but after some thinking, she realized it wasn't Alucard they were scared if, it was just what he'd think of them. Considering that fact that was he said was actually true.

She's hoped with all of her heart that it wasn't. Integra loved her fiancé and she loved her vampire and ever since Alucard had told her what had been done to him, she'd prayed every night that he was lying. But as the days went on, Alucard began acting different, and then he'd disappeared. On top of all of the internal conflict within her, she began to feel guilt. It hurt and burned in her stomach. With a grunt, she clenched her stomach which caught Pip's attention.

"Do you think you'll be okay to go out in the rain, Sir?" Pip asked with concern. "It's nothing," Integra replied back rather sadly. Though weary, Pip nodded and opened the door leading outside for Integra.

A gust of wind and water came towards her, accidently causing her to stumble into the Captain. An apology from both sides was exchanged. Pip then turned around, and shouted, "Hurry up Seras! Does it take one this long in order to put on a coat?" "Just wait, I'll be down there in a second!" Seras' muffled voice replied.

Finally, with the hat in her hand, Seras ran downstairs with a huge pink rain coat, one similar to the hooded cloak she wore out in public. Obviously, Seras loved pink. "Okay!" Seras said holding up the hat, "Let's go find Master!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

They had been walking for quite a while, and Seras had dragged them out into the middle of nowhere. It was a marshy area, very dangerous to be in in this kind of weather. But it was all for Alucard.

Pip thought that the girls would've had an issue with not using a car, but instead, walking out in the rain following only Seras' nose. But they were both desperate to find Alucard, as was Pip, but he'd been wondering what it would be like once they'd found him or _if_ they found him. _Don't tell yourself things like that Pip, _he thought to himself, _of course we'll find him. _

Unlike the other two, Pip had only put on a thin rain coat and his hat, so he was very much soaked. He ignored it though and continued following Seras. It had to be hard for her to smell his scent; the rain was beginning to pound on them. And to make all else worse, they were in an area that seemed to be completely covered in trees. "Seras! Where are we?" Integra shouted towards Seras. The loud rain was making it hard to speak.

"I don't know! Master's scent ends here, I think he knew we were coming and he just wanted to be alone!" Seras replied back with a shout.

"But," Pip shouted back, "He's probably somewhere in this area!" Seras quickly nodded. Pip thought for a while, hesitated, and came up with a plan, "Okay, we should split up!" They stared at him for a few seconds. "It's too dangerous out here, one of us could get lost!" Integra protested. Pip smiled his sly smile, his trademark, and replied to Integra, "That's why you two will stay together so if one gets hurt, you'll have the other. As for me, I'm a man, and I should be okay!" And with that, Pip progressed into the bush, leaving the other two to stare at a vacant space. "Well, let's get too it!" Seras exclaimed, grabbing Integra around the arm and pulling her in a random direction. Her Master could've been anywhere.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Deep down, Pip had been glad that he had been separated from the girls. Their emotions where interfering with his, though he knew that they all felt the same thing. It was guilt, but guilt on different levels. He's wondered who was feeling more pain, Integra or Alucard.

If what Alucard had said was actually true, Integra would be forced to break the engagement with her much loved fiancé, the heir of Hellsing would've already been provided, and Integra would be alone. That was if Integra allowed Alucard to keep the child. But again, not that any of what he'd claimed was real, so Pip didn't have to worry about Integra.

Alucard was who he'd have to worry about. To tell a lie like that…something had to happen. Maybe someone _had_ hurt him, but he was too scared to tell. Maybe it was his idea of a sick joke, but then, why would he run away?

Pip's thoughts were suddenly put at a halt when he came tumbling down and falling straight on his bottom. He recovered quickly though, looking around to make sure no one had witnessed his slip. "Mud and small rocks," he personally noted to himself. His eyes stopped on a long dock which was outstretched into a huge lake.

The fall had taken a toll on Pip, so he decided it wouldn't hurt for him to take a short rest and sit at the edge of the dock. As he began walking on the dock, he realized how unsafe it was. There were no rails and it was slippery, any one could've walked this dock, slipped into the water, hit their head, and drowned. But, Pip refused to be a victim of the dock and made sure he was careful until he reached the edge.

With a sigh of relief, he sat down and allowed the rain to caress his face. The pour was dying down now and was no more than a drizzle. Still, there was no Alucard. He'd wondered if Seras and Integra had had any luck. Probably not, just as Seras had said before, she had completely lost the scent.

So they were lost again.

With a sigh, Pip stood up and began to walk off of the dock until he came across black seaweed. He carefully bent down and picked it up. It was very long seaweed and had a strange texture to it. As he felt it again, he concluded that it wasn't a plant, but it was hair, probably animal hair. He probably hadn't noticed it before because of the heavy rain, but it was lessening now.

As he again looked towards the bottom, he noticed more hair, and as he did, he began to pick it up and put it into locks. Again, he was at the edge of the dock, and this time fearing the worse. This hair had felt very similar to the hair he'd felt millions of times.

He knelt down and looked into the water. It was dark and murky, everything was unclear. He squinted his eyes as hard as he could, and stopped once he saw something white. It was almost like long white hair floating freely in the water and whatever it was attached to was just black.

Pip pulled is head from under the water and took a deep breath and held it. He figured that there was a strong possibility it could be Alucard. He'd seen his hair turn white or a very light blond when he'd gotten seriously injured or when he was hungry. Maybe stress was a contributor as well. Or maybe it was just a school of fish or an anemone.

Whatever the case may be, Pip decided it was better to at least get something rather than nothing. So with little hesitation, he submerged himself into the murky waters.

****

Integra was now carrying her socks and shoes in both hands. Her pant legs were rolled up to her ankles, and her hair was a curly mess. How she'd hated the outdoors. Seras, on the other hand, was attentive; each noise seemed to cause her to jerk and look around. The huge puddles or water and mud meant nothing to her, her only task seemed to be finding her Master. Integra could see why though.

She really hoped that Alucard had been lying and that this all could be forgiven and forgotten. She'd loved her fiancé with all of her heart and couldn't see him hurting Alucard. But he was human, and humans could make mistakes, big ones.

"Come on Seras," Integra called out, "It's getting cold. We need to find Captain, I doubt that we'll be finding your Master here, we've been looking all around." "Okay," Seras called back, quickly jumping to Integra's side. "I think he went this way," Integra said, walking away from Seras. With a light chuckle, Seras grabbed Integra's arm. "Sir, he went this way! I can smell him over here!" Seras jumpily replied. Integra looked at her and thought. She was so happy despite what had been going on lately. Maybe there was something more to it.

The two came across a mudded area with a long dock leading straight into a huge lake. They both looked at each other for a while and then back at the dock. "Seras," Integra asked, looking at Seras" Is this where his scent ends?" Seras nodded her eyes wide with shock. Integra observed her and found it strange that she pointed towards the dock. "Yes, I can see the dock," Integra said, looking at the dock, than back at Seras' hand. She was getting rather annoyed with this odd behavior. And then she looked back.

****

For as tall as he was, Alucard wasn't very heavy, therefore Pip was able to pull him up with ease. He'd known Alucard was cold, but not freezing. He was hard as well, almost like a corpse. _"Figures," _Pip thought to himself as he emerged from the water. Alucard was unconscious, so he made sure to put him on the dock first, and then he crawled up.

Pip went into a small coughing which resulted in him coughing up some water. Though it been easy to retrieve Alucard, the moment he'd dived into the water, he could see nothing. He was down there for a while. So with a breath of fresh air, he made his way towards the white haired vampire. Alucard wasn't breathing, but he never breathed unless he was talking. Pip put his hands on Alucard's head and stomach and put his head on his chest. There was no heartbeat, but there was warmth.

Pip lifted his head but kept his hands on Alucard. It wasn't his head that was warm, but his stomach, more so his abdomen. Pip lowered his head on Alucard's abdomen and tensed as he felt a heartbeat. With shaky fingers, he sat up and began unbuttoning Alucard's vest until only his white shirt remained. Pip put his fingers on Alucard's midsection and slowly added pressure. He stopped when he'd felt the heat rise up and when he'd noticed how stiff Alucard's abdomen had become, and then there was the heartbeat.

He quickly removed his hand when he heard two people approaching. "Master," "Alucard!" they two gasped quickly kneeling down beside them. "Careful, it's slippery," Pip cautioned, "and you may want to take a look at this." Integra and Seras' finger's followed Pip's unto Alucard's abdomen, each applying a bit of pressure. Integra said nothing; she blankly stared, stood up and walked off somewhere behind a tree. As the two witnessed this, they looked down. Seras had attempted to get up to follow Integra, but Pip grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head no. He knew now that at the moment, Integra wanted to be alone or think of a wedding that would never be.

Her prayers were not answered; it was as if no one was listening. Her dream of a perfect husband had a perfect life for her had been shattered. Alucard was telling the truth, she could feel the heartbeat, the warmth, and the stiffness of his stomach.

The next few months would prove to test Integra's emotions as well as her trust. And as far as she was concerned, she'd be doing at alone.

****

**Okay, Alucard's hair is white because he lost a lot of energy. The warmth in him would be the baby because obviously he's a dead body and dead bodies are cold and hard. I touched my uncles when he was in his coffin. That was a while back, but I never did forget how he felt. **

**I really didn't want it to be this long, please keep in mind; updates will probably be each weekend, not this close. And plus, this is like five pages. This is too long for me to write, it takes time. So, expect shorter chapters. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to those who did so kindly! And it is now 9:16 p.m Sunday here in Texas. Have a nice week and God bless! **


	5. Realization PROOFREAD

**a.n: okay, I know I said I wouldn't update this all the time, but I changed my mind. I update when I have time. oh, and this chapter should be short. I'm trying to touch up on my fanart as well. Please do recommend me an easy character to draw.**

**REREAD IT THERE WERE SOME SERIOUS ERRORS **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**OOOOOO**

**Chapter Five: Realization **

His eyes were closed. It almost felt like he was dreaming a wonderful dream. He could no longer feel the burning pain of the water that had almost claimed him; it had all been replaced with warmth and a feeling a weightless feeling. It was almost as if he was floating and surrounded in curtains of light. The radiating warmth soon began to pulse. One minute, it would be throughout his while body, and then the next, it would all go towards his stomach area, lowering a bit to his abdomen. As this continued, he slowly brought his hand to his stomach area and began to move it in a circular motion. He'd paused once he'd found a pulse.

Then he opened his eyes.

There was a thick white blanket covering his body. He slowly removed it and began to sit up on to realize that there was an IV attached to his arm delivering blood. He tiled his head in confusion at this, why would he need an IV?

Also, why was he in a bed, and why wasn't he in the basement? He looked around the room he was in. Everything was white, the walls, the bed, the dresser on the bed next to him, the curtains, as were the two doors. The windows were wide, rays of sunlight leaking from behind the thin white curtains. There was a plate of food on the dresser next to him. It had a note on it that read, _"__You __may __not __eat __human __food, __but __the __thing __growing __inside __of __you __does.__Eat._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Master, Integra_

_P.S: as a result of what has happened, I have chosen to break my engagement with my fiancé. I haven't gone yet, but by the time you are able to move around, I may already be on my way. The thing growing inside of you might as well suite as an heir, bastard, vampire, or whatever. The queen is expecting someone in this case, something to serve as the heir of Hellsing. And unfortunately, you've let yourself fall victim to a serious crime. How this happened, I do not know, but time will only tell. And do note, if the queen see's it as a threat, or I happen to change my mind before I meet with Her, I will have no other choice but to kill it. "_

The thing growing inside of him? The note triggered previous memories that Alucard had wished to forget. He'd personally believed that it was all a nightmare, that none of it was true. He didn't want Integra to have to leave her fiancé because of him, and he certainly did not want others to feel guilty, therefore entitles to help him.

True, Alucard had simply loathed her fiancé the moment he'd corrupted him, but he'd known how much Integra had loved him. And to Alucard, Integra's feeling mattered more than any pain he'd have to through. But out of complete fear for what might be done to her, he had to tell, and now he was certain that she'd hated him.

He flinched at the sound of a noise next to his bed. He slowly turned his head, and then looked down towards the floor. He was shocked to see a sleeping Pip and Seras, both on the floor, each with their own pillow and blanket over them. Alucard smiled at the two, the site of them together always warmed his heart. He thought of it as a relationship that always seemed to work out. How wrong he was.

Seras was the first to wake. As usual, she sat up with her eyes closed and opened them as she began to yawn. As soon as she caught her Master's eye, she jumped up and prepared to hug him, only to be stopped by herself. _"__He __may __not __know __it now ,__but __the __experience __could__'__ve __been __more __traumatizing __then __he__'__d __thought.__" _ She'd remembered Pip saying to her.

Seras found herself falling forward, but luckily she was caught by her Master. "Clumsy, are we?" Alucard asked, gently pushing Seras aside. Chances are she was paying no attention. This was because as a reply, all she did was smile and nod. She was so excited to see him and she'd wanted to make things right. He'd felt really bad about that, she'd probably find some way to blame herself.

"Master?" she asked, staring up nervously at him. He looked at her and then spoke, "If it's about what happened, it's not your fault." Seras' eyes opened wide for about two seconds, and then went back to normal. She simply nodded, but Alucard could tell that she hadn't taken him seriously. He put his hand on her head and shook her back and forth, something that he usually didn't do, but he didn't want her to feel bad because of his dilemma and yelling wouldn't help either.

He stopped when he'd noticed her sniffing. "Seras, please, it's not your fault." And still, the sniffs continued, and eventually progressed into tears. Being his fledgling and not being there to help him had certainly taken an emotional toll on her. Alucard pulled Seras into a soft hug as she continued to silently weep.

As soon as he did this, he felt the baby inside of him lurch towards Seras, jerking him forward, and then suddenly it pulled back. The baby most likely recognized Seras as its fledgling as well and sought anyway to comfort her. For a while, Seras stared at him with a daze, then asked, "Could I…touch your stomach?" Alucard thought about protesting, but then he'd only make Seras feel worse. "First," Alucard said, bringing his hand up and rubbing the tears off of her face, "I need to wipe these tears off of your face, I would've want them to accidently fall on my clothing." Alucard had noticed that his vest, cravat, and coat had all been removed, along with his boots and socks. It also seemed that he was wearing something new, nothing like his old clothing.

As soon as Seras' face was dry, he allowed her to feel his stomach, reminding her that she would be able to fell nothing yet, but soon she would be. "Shall I go tell Sir Integra you're awake?" she asked.

Alucard really didn't want to face Integra due to the amount of guilt building up inside of him, but she'd get angry if she was being avoided. So with remorse, he nodded, and watched the now joyous Seras leave the room. Sometimes her smile just saved him.

Now all that was left was the sleeping Captain. For some reason, Alucard felt very uneasy being left alone in the room with another man. So as slowly as he could, Alucard put his hand on the dresser, completely ignoring the plate of food and attempted to balance himself in order to stand. This, unfortunately, only resulted in him falling face first towards the Captain, someone he'd wanted to avoid complete contact with at the moment.

**OOOO**

**I know that this is pretty long and sorry. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed this so far! Updates will come when I have time! Anyway, Seras is upset because she blames herself for not being able to care for her Master, she almost sees herself as a failure. Integra loved her fiancé so much, but for Alucard, she'll leave him. Alucard is losing trust in Pip only because he's a man and a man is the one who hurt Alucard. So, till next time, see ya and God bless!**


	6. Remorse

**a/n: okay, hopefully I get this posted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Chapter Six: Remorse **

OOOOOOOOO

When Seras came downstairs to alert Integra of Alucard waking, she'd found Walter standing outside of the office looking down and sad. The doors were shut and Seras was getting a pretty bad vibe coming from the inside. With a gulp, she cleared her throat alerting Walter that she was there and going into the office. "Oh," he said, turning towards her, "Hello Ms. Victoria, are you going into the office?" His voice had a bit of concern as well as a warning. Seras slowly nodded to Walter's disappointment.

"So, he's awakened, has he?" Walter asked. Seras returned the answer with a small nod. With a sigh, he gestured towards the door, "Please bare with her attitude, she'd not having the best of days." Seras gave an understanding nod and slowly opened the door and began to progress into the room.

OOOOOOOOO

Pip was dreaming, pondering on the fact of Alucard being a vampire.

He had always thought of vampires to be completely evil creatures, completely mind controlled and run by blood lust. They were pale, charming, and dressed in old attire. Only to come out in the night and sleep in the day, not knowing good from evil, a shell of what they used to be. So something like that just couldn't exist.

Then he met Hellsing.

When he'd first seen Seras, she just didn't fit his description, she was…kind. Beautiful and charming, but that's what a vampire was. It needed that to kill it's victims. Then he'd seen Alucard. He hadn't thought that a vampire could phase through the walls, but then again, Alucard was pale, he wore dark colors, and his teeth were sharp.

And he was beautiful yet terrifying.

Alucard was terrifying enough to scare any common enemy that approached him. That made Pip wonder why this all had happened to Alucard, why he hadn't fought back. Maybe it was an order? Alucard couldn't break those; Integra had made that clear when Alucard had tried to eat the Wild Geese days after their arrival. Pip shuddered at the thought of the crazed look in Alucard's eyes all directed towards his men. If only he could display such rage on her crazed fiancé. But then again, orders.

Pip could feel something onto of him, observing him. Perhaps it was Seras? But she wouldn't be so close to him at the moment, she was probably already awake. They'd fallen next to Alucard's bed and they were to alert Integra of his waking.

Still with closed eyes, Pip moved his hand next to where Seras would be and paused when he'd just felt the air. So, was this Seras on top of him? No, Seras wouldn't be so close to his…neck. Pip slowly opened his eyes, only for them to be met with two red ones staring directly at him.

Pip's eyes widened, and on instinct he yelped and shoved Alucard off. "Sorry!" Pip apologized only to be met with a snarling Alucard. As Pip sat up and began to crawl back. Alucard's eyes followed him all around the room. Pip slowly began to stand up; regretting this once he'd heard a low growl erupted from Alucard. Cautiously, Pip stuck his hand out and began to walk towards Alucard.

"There's no need for you to see me as a threat," Pip reassured Alucard as he began getting closer to him. Finally, the growling stopped and Pip got close enough to pet Alucard on the head._ "This isn't a manly thing to do," _Pip said as he retracted his arm away from Alucard's silky hair. Alucard kept his head down and blankly stared at the floor.

"Um," Pip said, staring at the plate of food on the dresser, "you should really eat that." Alucard looked up at the plate, then looked back down to the floor and slowly shook his head. Pip walked towards the dresser and grabbed the plate and lowered it towards Alucard who continued to sit on the floor. He was acting strange.

"Seriously, I know you won't like it, but it's not for you," Pip said sliding the plate towards Alucard. Alucard responded by shoving the plate towards Pip. With a sigh of annoyance, Pip knelt down beside Alucard. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, pushing the plate back again. "I don't want it," Alucard responded, pushing it back towards Pip. "Fine, you don't have to eat it now, but you'll have to eat it later," Pip said, picking the plate up, "I'm going to put this in the refrigerator so it won't spoil, maybe you'll want it later."

As Pip walked towards the door, Alucard shifted a bit, and then said quietly, "I meant I don't want the baby."

Pip pretended that he didn't hear those last words, they crushed him completely. He'd suddenly felt horrible for trying to get Alucard to eat in order to nurture a baby that he didn't even want. Alucard was forced into this, and it was only explainable that he didn't want the baby, but that didn't mean he'd kill it, right? His master forbade him to hurt humans, and even an unborn baby was human as well.

Pip also knew that with Alucard being a corpse, this was likely to be a painful time for him; his organs would be forced to give life, something a vampire just couldn't do. But then again, he wasn't even supposed to exist, vampires weren't supposed to exist.

**OOOOO**

**For now, I think that's all I'm doing. I won't be able to update this till like Monday, so I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Integra's part will come with some thinking. Anyway, I'm trying to get my last story updated before 6 p.m tonight. Angels is updated until next Friday. **

**And just out of curiosity, who believes in the vampire? O_o I do. **

**God bless! **


	7. Guilt

**a/n: well, it seems most fall with a single blow. I know that I said that this would take a while, but I really wanted to get Integra's part down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**OOOO**

Integra had just hung up on her ex-fiancé, something she'd dreaded having to do. Her head was now in her hands, her glasses removed and her hair was a tangled nest. She'd requested to be left alone until Alucard had awoken. As soon as she was alone, she'd walked around the room and pulled out fine strands of her blond hair trying to delay the fact she'd be forced to break the engagement. Honestly, she'd loved Stephen with all of her heart, everyone did, and everyone accept Alucard. No, she was lying to herself, Alucard was the victim of this all, he couldn't prevent this therefore it wasn't his fault. She should be happy that she was doing this, but it hurt so much.

After circling around her office for the hundredth time, she made her way to her desk and sat down. With sigh, she picked up the phone and began dialing the number of her fiancé. Her fingers were shaking, and she feared her voice would do the same.

"We cannot continue this any longer," was the first thing Integra spoke, her voice betraying her. It began to break and waver in pitches, almost as if she was crying. For a while, there was silence, until the one on the other line broke it. "What do you mean?" the question lingered in Integra's head for a while. "This engagement…we cannot do this anymore," she replied. "Why, how come?" the other line replied in a frantic tone. "I know…we all know what you did. Why you did it escapes my mind, but since Alucard isn't human, it isn't a crime. That you should be thankful for," and with another sigh, Integra painfully continued, "we should continue with this no longer, the Round Table will have to know of this soon, and by staying away, you'd be causing yourself no trouble. Goodbye." And with that, Integra hung up with no hesitation, not giving a chance for him to speak or come in his defense.

She removed her glasses and lowered her head into her hair. She wasn't crying, just thinking, thinking very hard. She was letting pain eat away at her, and she'd felt she'd been like this for ages, and then the door opened revealing confused and worried Seras. Integra lifted her head and quickly put her glasses on. Seras stood still at the entrance, until Integra ordered her to come in. "So, he must be awake, huh?" Integra asked, an uninterested tone hung on about her voice. She wasn't even looking at Seras. She had changed from her previous position. Her arm had been propped up by her elbow on her desk, and her head rested on her hand. Her eyes were focused on a pin she'd presently gotten out of her desk and began twirling in her fingers.

Seras nodded, but said nothing, much to Integra's annoyance. "Well, has he?" she asked again, her voice rising in agitation. Quickly, Seras answered, "Yes ma'a_Sir, he's awake." Integra nodded, "Has he eaten the food I've left for him?" "I'm not completely sure Sir, but I think Pip is checking up on that," Seras responded. Integra nodded again an understanding nod, that is until footsteps were heard coming down stairs.

The two turned to see Pip knocking on an already opened door holding a plate of food in his hand.

"He won't eat, he doesn't want to, I'm putting this in the refrigerator for later," Pip reasoned for his arrival. _"Why is he being so stubborn?" _Integra asked herself. "Tell him his Master requires it, now go back up," Integra commanded.

This was one thing about her that really pissed Pip off. She acted as if the world bowed down to her and that no one else's feeling mattered but hers. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude Sir, but he doesn't want it," Pip replied to her, leaning against the door frame. "Well, _tell _him he _must_ take it, it's for the baby." Again, those words angered Pip as well. "You don't understand. Not only does he not want the food, but he doesn't want the baby."

At this, Seras gasped in the background, causing both to stare. Integra was rather agitated with the Captain's tone. She needed to put an end to this now, "Captain, at the moment, what Alucard wants does not matter. That _thing_ growing inside of him now is the only thing I can come up with to be an heir. Do know that because of this recent event, I've had to cancel my engagement, and I do not seek to look for another suitor again. I think my reasons are obvious." She looked up again at the mercenary, "remember, you are employed, and I can fire you anytime." Pip grew tense at this threat and was very close to dropping the plate and quitting on the spot, but if he wasn't there for Alucard, Seras would drown him in pity and Alucard would be left feeling horrible.

"Sir, please do remember, Alucard was victim of a rape," Seras came to Pip's defense, "its only natural he doesn't want the child, it's only a reminder of the vermin who'd raped him." As soon as the sentence was over, Seras had regretted.

"_That Vermin_," Integra began, "was my fiancé!" Seras stepped back at the loud outburst. Integra stood up from her desk and walked over towards Seras who began taking multiple steps back until Integra caught her wrist. Pip was about to move forward until Integra's piercing voice stopped him, "Move and I'll fire you and your geese on site." At this, Pip stopped, but shook with rage, the plate steadily making its way out of his hand.

Seras stared at Integra in shock and horror. Then Integra brought her free hand to Seras' face, causing a loud, "Wham" to echo across the room. Integra repeated it, ignoring Seras' small cried. She couldn't believe it. She'd given up almost all she had for Alucard, or at least that's what it felt like to her. And now…she was the bad guy? Her love was a vermin? She wouldn't stand for it. So repeatedly, she brought her hand back and forth on Seras' face, preventing her from moving. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" she yelled aloud at Seras over and over again, receiving a cruel joy at seeing the mercenary shake with anger.

At this, Walter tilted his head into the office, taking note of Pip's stance and of Integra's as well. Quickly he made his way into the office only to be stopped by the roaring of Integra's furry. "ALL OF YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" she shouted as she continued to hit Seras who in no way fought back.

Seras believed that she'd deserved it, knowing just how much Integra had fancied Sir Stephen, how much they'd all fancied him. So she closed her eyes and allowed Integra to continue, and then it stopped.

There was a gasp heard throughout the room, and Seras slowly opened her eyes. Above her, she saw her Master gripping Integra's wrist and staring down sadly at the ground. "Please Master," he said silently, "this isn't Seras' fault, don't hit her for it. Hit me if you must. Trust me; I know the pain that you feel."

**OOOO**

**Okay, Integra may've been a bit OC along with Seras. Just a bit. Maybe Alucard too. Anyway, I kind of liked this chapter myself, for the beginning. Hey, if the Ranger's win it tonight, I may post another chapter. They deserve to go all the way for their state, my state, Texas. The heats sure a killer though, literally. Anyway, hope you all liked this. And you'll only get this if you've seen Harry Potter, but any flames, and "my father will hear about this." (Draco Malfoy)**

**Anyway, have a nice week, and God bless! **


	8. Secrets

**a/n: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was trying to find out where this story was going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

OOO

Integra didn't know what surprised her most, the cold grip on her wrist or Seras' harsh words. In the end, she'd finally concluded that Seras' words had actually surprised her more than Alucard stopping her, his Master. She was confused; no one could see anything her way. The man she'd loved was now gone from her life and it seemed everyone thought of her to be the bad guy, to be evil. Was this what happened when you tried to stand up for love, or something that you love?

As soon as she regained her thought, she'd forcefully pulled her wrist away from him. How dare he say that he knew her pain? Her internal turmoil was much worse compared to that of Alucard's, or at least that's what she believed. An angry expression painted her face, but soon began to loosen as she took a step back. Her first reaction was to yell at them, tell them they were wrong and that she was right. She'd wanted to tell them that her fiancé would never hurt anyone, that it was a lie. But deep down, she knew she'd just be lying to herself if she'd yelled at the people staring at her.

She cleared her throat and made her way back to her desk and sat down. "Leave," she emotionally stated. It took a while for them to realize what she said, but when it finally sunk in, they slowly made their way out, one by one. Walter bowed and walked out; he saw no means to protest. Pip was hesitant though. He took one last glance before his gaze locked with Integra's and quickly made his way out. Seras glanced at her Master before he gave her the nod of assurance to go. As he watched Seras leave, he turned towards his Master, her unspoken words telling him to stay. With a sigh, she began to speak.

OOOO

Pip had waited outside the moment Integra had sent them out. Maybe there was a way that he could eavesdrop on their conversation, but as soon as the blond vampire exited the room and the door was shut, he knew that there was no way he'd hear a thing.

He looked down at Seras who seemed in a daze. At the moment, he'd told himself that Alucard could wait, he'd needed to comfort the small vampire. Besides, she'd always been the one she'd told his secrets to. Many misunderstood and thought the two were together, but they were completely wrong.

Seras just held Pip's darkest secret.

OOOO

**Okay, so I'm sorry it's short. I'll update sooner and quicker. I'm watching Harry Potter at the moment, the first one. Harry is so cute! Anyway, haven't given up on this story. School has caught up with me. Should I watch Breaking Dawn? I really only watch it for the Lycans, but…I don't really know if I'll like it. Anyway, I'd choose Hellsing or Harry Potter over it.**

**Have a nice week and God bless!**


	9. Manipulation

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been a long time, and for those of you who enjoy reading this story, I'm very very sorry. What a strange story this is, isn't it? Very strange indeed. It almost appears that I'm talking to myself rather than you all, so let me talk to you. Oh, and this is to Sehena, such a strange name. **

**You reviewed to my story, "I highly doubt this is in character for Alucard. He'd rip someone apart before letting himself be raped. As for Integra, it's quite clear that she loves Alucard. So even if she was engaged to the man who had raped Alucard, she would obviously rip the said man in two. I believe that she would believe Alucard and possibly even help him through this horrible time." **

**Now to tackle this, we'll have to first start at the bottom which is with Integra. Not to be rude or anything, but it doesn't appear you actually continued to read the story after chapter one. Integra is struggling within herself. She wants to be loved, she doesn't want to be that ice queen that everyone thinks she is, and when she finds the right person she forbids Alucard to attack him though she knows Alucard would hate him. This is when the rape actually occurs, and at the time, Alucard happens to be looking at himself in the mirror and appears as he did about sixty years ago. Sixty years ago, he looked like a girl. **

**Now we're getting somewhere. **

**Integra doesn't want to believe this for obvious reasons. She actually **_**loves**_** the man that she's with and wants to stay with him, but because of the incident with Alucard, she'd forced to leave him. She herself is very confused and is making herself appear to be the bad guy, something she is not intending and doesn't understand. This is only because she is defending the one she loves despite who he is. And do believe me, people defend bad people because they love them. **

**But then again, I just wanted to make this one chapter, so as I piece this up, chapter's won't be updated quickly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. (You're in for a short chapter)**

**OOOOO**

Pip and Seras paced back and forth in her room, heads both locked on the ground, words only being spoken moments apart. "I don't understand," Seras had said again as the pacing continued. Minutes later, Pip would join, "How did it happen, how could it happen?" Seras would only shrug, stop pacing and crisscrossed beside her coffin fiddling her thumbs together. " I didn't even know something like that was possible, a bit gross if you think about it, huh Pip," Seras had said finally ending the pacing spree. "You didn't think it was possible? I didn't think vampires were possible, but what am I talking to now?" he'd asked still finding humor in the darkest of times.

"Yeah," said Seras laughing a bit, "I guess so." And despite the fact that it may have been inappropriate at the moment, the two just laughed.

OOOOO

Again, Walter had thanked the Lord for bottles of spray, packages of sponges, a bucket of murky old water and a mansion which consisted of windows…thousands of them. He'd cleaned them all up until his arm had been sore because of it, but he didn't stop there. He'd found a broom and swept every square inch of the house, even things he hadn't swept before. Just every and anything he could do to get his mind off the current situation that was upsetting the household.

He wondered how Alucard and Integra were faring with it. Well, that wasn't how he should've put it, he knew how they were fairing with it…badly. He'd thought that in a way they both felt trapped, trapped in many ways. Poor old Walter was so caught up in thoughts that he hadn't even realized Integra had been waking up the stairs and that he was now sweeping her shoes.

"Oh," he'd said suddenly, jumping back (he was getting too old for all of this jumping), "Sir Integra, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She gave a nod of understanding and continued her way down the hallway and luckily for Walter, she'd managed to tread just a bit of dirt on the floor. "More cleaning," he'd told himself, again hopping towards the steps ignoring the growing pain in his back.

OOOOO

Integra's words didn't help Alucard in the least. Truthfully, they'd gone straight out of his ears. He didn't concentrate on them because he'd only known that they'd hurt him more and he rarely ever showed emotion. If it wasn't being caught and tortured by Hellsing, then this had to be the worst moment in his afterlife.

With a shudder, he'd concluded to make things a bit easier for him and he'd closed his eyes as he'd felt himself shrink considerably. He didn't have to view himself to know what he looked like. He knew the shape and form all too well, at least it would make things easier as degrading as it was. Maybe if he was lucky, his small form would somehow lead to his death…his final death. He'd known that killing himself was now out of the option, but controlling other people to kill him wasn't. He'd just have to start with the most dimwitted residents in the Hellsing manor. That would be the Wild Geese and their two captains; Pip and Seras.

**OOOOO**

**Okay, so I'm sorry it was so short. This story is just getting harder and harder to right if you know what I mean, plus, schools coming up again. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, God bless ! **


	10. AN

Okay, guys. Sadly, don't expect any updates from **ANY OF MY STORIES **any time soon. A problem has occurred, as has it with Yamiga. So, I dunno, just reread the stories until I get a chance to write some more. However, the new chapter for these stories that come out should be actually very spectacular. Most of them are almost done, like Playing the Trust Test and Tip Toe Through the Tulips. Have a nice week, God bless!


	11. Present

**So, it's been awhile since i've updated, but, I hope you still like this story. I'm sorry for the long time though, Hellsing is very hard to write for, especially with the different characters. So, please do excuse me for any spelling errors, and feel free to pm me or leave a review if you're feeling confused or don't get something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. **

Since their arrival, Seras had taken to sleeping in the barracks with the Geese more frequently. Usually, this happened due to the constant feeling of loneliness that tugged on her undead soul, and the fact that she loved the company of the Captain. Though their relationship, at times, could be unclear, she usually felt as if he was the brother she never had, and the sparkle of his eyes told her he felt the same way, except, she being the sister.

It had been two weeks since the incident dealing with Alucard, and the tension in the upper levels of the manor had been thick. Alucard hated eating human food, but, being angry and having a broken heart, Integra ordered him to eat every last bit of it, making it seem as if this whole mess was his fault. Constantly, they went back and forth, back and forth. Usually, it ended with a slammed door, and seeing that Integra couldn't press the seal, she was forced to let Alucard act as he wished.

The cool fall wind blew into the room through the open windows of the barracks, and Seras and Pip instantly found their paper chess pieces and board flying off of their small table.

"It took me an hour to make those," Pip said gruffly, as he ran to get the scattering pieces. "And longer for me to make the board," Seras added, as she watched her creation be tumbled in the breeze.

The rest of the Geese watched from their bunk beds as the two chased swirling pieces of paper through the room. Moments went by, and not one piece of paper had been caught for more than five seconds.

"Just stop," Seras said suddenly, "the window, the window it's open!" Pip changed his attention from the paper knight and unto the window that suddenly received more airflow. As if paper had not been enough, a sea of browning leaves flew into the room and mingled with the papers.

"Captain, hurry," a man from the top bunk cried, "the paper_ugh, you're too late." Pip huffeded as the wind blew into his face, and as the Geese and Seras discouraged him from even trying to close the window. As he did so, he looked into the distance and saw a girl. She was small, pale, and had long flowing dark hair. She paced around the_Wait, or was it a boy? She was wearing a suit, but, Integra wore a suit as well, and she was a girl. "Is she?" Pip found himself thinking, the master of the house was certainly manly for her gender, and slim on the chest as well.

But, she blushed like a girl, walked like a girl, talked like one, and, she actually did look like one, so, she must be a girl. But this figure in the distance...it was hard to say, perhaps, a little investigation was required.

He looked at the scene behind him. Now all men were off their bunks helping Seras pick up their hand made chess game, while leaves scattered idly around the place.

Between this and venturing out into the night, Pip chose the more exciting course of action and slowly slipped out of the barracks.

ooooo

Integra sorted through the mail with blank eyes and unlit cigar in her mouth. Ever since Alucards unexpected pregnancy, she'd lessened the amount she'd smoked in the house, and instead had put the cigar in her mouth for the pleasure of taste. Everything seemed to be the usual, bills, bills, bills, and_a letter from Iscariot? Purposely, Integra put this letter at the bottom of the ever growing stack of papers. Whatever the bishop wanted, it could wait.

The thought of the man caused Integra to shudder. For a priest, he was a very...unique character, but so was everyone else in Section Thirteen. His hair was grayish silver, and his eyes, a cunning violet. People weren't made like that, at least regular people, that is. At times, when he'd speak during their occasional meetings, she'd find herself thinking of a million questions about her.

He knew so much about her, yet, she only knew his name and position. Maxwell was much like her whenever became arrogant, and she'd noticed how angry he could become. Perhaps he had a bad past, but of course, he'd say nothing to her about it.

She sighed softly, the Bishop, Maxwell, had always puzzled her, and at times, she wondered if he thought of her as she did of him.

Shaking the thought out of her head, (despite how hard it was to do) Integra carried on with signing her signature on important documents, and writing checks that would go to the bank.

The letter from the queen had laid folded on her desk, untouched since the morning she'd read it. It turned out, as long as it was an heir, and a somewhat human heir, Alucard would be permitted to deliver the child, much to Integra's dismay.

The thought of the situation enraged her.

She knew that this was not Alucard fault, and perhaps, she did owe him an apology, but still. She put her hands in her hair and pulled a few strands out. Thank goodness this ordeal had managed to stay only within Hellsing, though, Seras and Pip were loudmouths at the bar. But, she knew that they had lessened their visits.

The thought of an apology buzzed in her head though. Truthfully, if this was anyone's fault, it was hers. She had not allowed Alucard the right of self-defense, and, she'd been engaged to a psychopath who'd been denied entrance to the manor more than fifteen times.

She hated to make him feel like it was his fault, but, she was so mad. She was angry, upset, and, well, sad. The one time she found someone she truthfully loved, they turned out to be crazy and mentally unstable. Maybe, she just had bad taste. She decided though, it would be best to talk to her servant in order to clear things up, besides, it was the heir of Hellsing he was carrying.

ooooo

**Integra's probably going to flip when she finds Alucard absent from his room, and angrier when she sees him towards the edge of the property. Remember, her evil ex-fiancé is still lurking around. And then these questions she has for the Bishop will have to be answered some way, but, it's Integra, so, it won't be answered the right way. Please, review, and again, I'm sorry. I updated this like in April, so, i'm sorry for the wait. Have a nice week, and God bless.**


	12. Fangs

Integra bit hard on her tongue, and wished that she had a lit cigar in her mouth. But, because of the new terms having to do with Alucard, Integra had laid that habit down, and instead, bit her tongue.

The reason for such an anxious act, though, was the fact that Alucard's room was empty, all traces of the living corpse was compltetly gone. Integra stiffly walked in the room and harshly pulled the sheets off of the bed, she even looked in the closet, and under the bed, but no, the Count was gone.

But, she hadn't told him that he couldn't leave…but he was aware of his situation, why risks being out of her site, and putting himself at risk for a potential catastrophe?

She needed to get him back, and she needed to get him back quickly. She thought for a while about where he may be, she knew enough about him.

And she thought, perhaps the basement? Maybe, he did love his coffin, so perhaps there, and if not there, maybe with Walter or outside, near the shooting range.

_Yes, he does enjoy shooting, perhaps he just_SHOOTING RANGE! _With the speed of a cheetah, Integra bolted out of the room and set a course for the shooting range.

OOOOO

Pip stared from a distance at the girl in white clad. Something about her seemed so….familiar. He watched as she twirled in the moonlight, so gracefully and carefree. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth etched into a joyous smile. She looked at peace with herself, she looked contempt, and she looked beautiful.

And than, her eyes opened.

The hellish red illuminated her pale face, as well as the sharp teeth that grew from her pink gums. A devilish smile turned to Pip, and silky black hair ripped in the wind, and her white coat danced behind her. She was so beautiful, yet so deadly. Pip found himself being drawn into the red of the eyes, and he felt himself automatically walking towards the pale girl, he felt as if he was getting colder.

The closer and closer he got, the more colder he felt, and the more air he felt being sucked out of him. He was now just feet away from her, and up close, she looked more beautiful, and her mouth was opening, beckoning him to come to her.

The orange scarf around his neck loosened, and slowly fell to the floor. But, he didn't care, he was the one undoing it.

He was so close.

"PIP!" with a shrill, Seras screamed from a distance, and with great speed, was already behind Pip, grabbing his arm tightly and pulling him away. The girl hissed, and Seras stepped back quickly, still holding Pip's arm.

As the girl's feature's turned even more devilish, Pip felt his senses coming back to him, and suddenly was aware of the situation he was in, and drew his gun on instinct. Seras jerked him away before he could take a perfect aim though, resulting in a shot being aimed straight up into the air.

"Pip, let's go!" Seras shouted as Pip paused for a while, looking at the white clad girl walking towards them. Pip accepted Seras' offer, and continued to trail behind her, only to have her gasp in pain and fall over, as if she was being inflicted with pain.

"Seras, get up," Pip said as he kneeled beside her, "please!" He looked behind his shoulder, as the girl walked closer and closer, fangs bared and a red tongue flicking back and forth.

The fangs were approaching, death was closing in.

ooooo

Integra ran even faster as she heard the gunshot, and prayed that no one was getting hurt. She heard screaming, but, not from Alucard. It was from the Captain and The Police girl, they were both screaming.

And as Integra neared them, she finally saw why.

**Sorry it's so short. Alucard's P.O.V next chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, i'm writing some Resident Evil stories now, hope you enjoy those. Thanks for all of the reviews and please, tell me what you thing. Remember, I don't own Hellsing, God bless, have a wonderful weekend. **


End file.
